In the related art, there is a resonator including a pattern coil formed on a surface or inner layer surface of a printed circuit board and a pattern capacitor connected to the pattern coil in parallel or in series. Such pattern capacitor is configured to have a plurality of small area patterns formed on the surface or inner layer surface of the printed circuit board.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-198763.